Be Mine
by LeoLuver
Summary: A series of valentines day oneshots that will be updated every v-day!
1. Chapter 1

**Be Mine**

**(A/N) **Hey! its me again. This is just a one shot that I came up with today. I don't know what gave me inspiration for this but I got it so yeah.

Kim had always hated Valentine's Day. It was just an excuse to make singles feel bad. Every year she would end up alone on Valentine's Day feeling sorry for herself. That's why this year she was determined not to let it get to her. Of course she knew it would happen again if she didn't get a date to the Valentine's Dance soon.

As she walked to her locker she noticed that this year the school had decided to put up Valentine's decorations. Great, just another reminder of her misery. She really wanted to get out of the hallway now.

She saw a figure in a red dress coming toward her. It was Kelsey. Great, now she got to hear about how she needed to get a date to the dance.

"Hey Kim!"

"Hi Kelsey."

"A little birdie told me that Donna is gonna ask Jack to the dance today. You better hurry up and ask him before he's taken."

"Kelsey for like the millionth time I don't like Jack and I already told you I'm not going to the dance unless someone asks me. If somebody doesn't I don't really care. I could really care less about this stupid dance anyway."

"Whatever Kim but I still think you should go instead of sulking around your house eating ice-cream and watching chick flicks."

Then she left. Then Kim left her locker and made her way to class. Guess the school decided to decorate the classrooms this year to. Just great. She weaved her way through the other students who were all talking about the dance to her desk where she found Jack in the seat beside hers.

"Hey Kim"

"Hey" She said as she sat down in her seat.

"You excited about the dance tonight?"

"I don't think I'm going."

"Why not."

"I don't go to dances unless I have a date because its really pointless to go solo because you end up sitting around the whole time sulking because no one will dance with you."

"Oh."

That's all he got to say because the teacher, Miss Hubick went to the front and started the class. It was history. Kim was bored out of her mind so she started to pass notes with Jack.

**Hey **

Hey

**I am really bored...**

Me too!

**I don't get why we need to know this**

I know it's not like someone is going to come up to you on the street and ask you how many people died in world war II in !

**I know!**

Hey I got a question for you.

**Ok**

Kimmy, will you be mine?

**(A/N) **How was that? This is my first v-day oneshot so take it easy on me ok haha Umm... Kay that's all I gotta say...


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) **Hey, so I've decided that I'm going to update this every valentines day and it will become a series of valentines day oneshots! So yeah, to the story...

**Disclaimer: **I haven't even graduated high school yet, how would I own a TV show?

_**Jack**_

So today is me and Kim's 1 year anniversary. It also happened to valentines day. So you can understand why this was extra special and unfortunetly, extra stressfull. So you're probably wondering what I have planned. Well I was originally going to take her to The Keg **((A/N) **It's a really fancy and popular restraunt in Canada... I don't know any american restraunts... Haha...**) **for dinner but I didn't get reservations soon enough and I don't have enough money so I don't really know what I'm going to do. I don't really want to the traditional dinner under the stars because a) That is way to chessyand cliche for both me and Kim's tastes... and b) I don't feel like making dinner and it gets pretty cold outside at night in San Jose. So what am I going to do?

"Jack?" I heard my dad call from downstairs.

"What?" I answered.

"Breakfast is ready." he called.

"Okay I'll be down in a minute." I shouted.

I grabbed my phone and stuffed it in my backpack which I slung over my shoulder and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and was attacked by the delightful but hypnotyising smell of blueberry pancakes and breakfast sausage. My mouth instantly watered when my eyes fell upon the source of the smell. I shot over to the island and practically ripped the stool back and sat down immediatly. I grabbed a plate off the stack and began to pile on my food. As I did this my dad came over to me and said, "I'm taking your mom out to dinner tonight so if you decide not to do anything tonight you'll be alone until midnight."

I nodded my head in response as I inhaled my food. My dad just shook his head and gave me an amused look before he left for work.

I finished my plate and put it in the sink. I looked at my watch. It read 8:05. Shit. I ran to my car, with my backpack in tow and ripped open the door. I threw my bag into the back and sped in the direction of Kim's house.

When I got there I was met with a not so happy Kim Crawford and when Kim Crawford isn't happy, nobody is. My life sucks.

"Jack, you were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!"

"I'm sorry, I got a little sidetrackted." I said remembering my delightful breakfast.

"It was pancakes, wasn't it." She said laughing a bit.

"You know me so well!" I said.

She laughed and said, "Just drive or else we're going to be late for school."

_**+T+**_

The bell rang signaling that it was lunch. I gathered up my books and started to walk to the door.

"Hey Jack." Milton said walking inmy direction.

"Hey Milton."

"So what are you and Kim doing tonight?"

"I was going to take ger to The Keg but when I tried to get reservations they said they didn't have anymore tables left and that was two months ago..."

"Oh well, you could always do the old fashioned dinner and a movie, Kim probably wouldn't want anything too fancy anyway."

"Maybe..." I said with an idea brewing in my head.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do, thatnks Milton!" I said rushing towards my locker.

"Glad I could help." Milton called after me a little confused.

_**+T+**_

I walked into the cafeteria, searching for Kim. When my eyes fell upon her I took in how beautiful she looked today and walked toward her.

"Hey." I said hugging her from behind startling her a bit.

"Jack, how many times have I told you not to do that!"

"To many to count. Besides, it's not my fault that I want to hug my beautiful girlfriend."

"Oh shut up." She said turning back to her food.

"So, I hope you're free tonight because I'm picking you up at 7:00."

"Oh, and why are you doing that?" She said pretending not to know."

I laughed and said, "Just don't wear anything too fancy."

She laughed and said "Okay Jack, so what are we doing tonight?"

"That my dear is a surprise."I said enjoying the outraged look on her face.

"What? Why?"

"You will see." I said with just a hint of amusment.

"I hate you."

"Love you too babe." I said laughing.

_**+T+**_

The bell rang signalling the day was over. I gathered my stuff and walked towards my locker. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Donna Tobin sauntering her way over to me. I resisted the urge to barf in my mouth.

"So, Jack... Wanna see a movie tonight?" She said once she got to me.

"Donna, you know I'm dating Kim and you know I don't like you that way, so why do you keep asking me?"

Her eyes scrunched into a frown at the mention of Kim. "Why do you go out with that piece of garbage anyway?" She asked.

I bit back the urge to punch her. "Becuase she's the exact opposite of you and I love her." I said with anger in my voice.

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the hallway and to my car to find Kim already there.

"Hey." I said still a bit angry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She said with worry in her voice.

"Nothing." I said leaning over to kiss her.

I then drove out of the parking lot and onto the street in the direction of her house.

_**+T+**_

I put my car in park and walked up to Kim's door. I rang the door bell and her brother answered it.

"Hey Jack, Kim will be down in a minute, come in." he said.

"Okay." I said following him into the living room.

For a moment we sat there in silence. Then I saw Kim walk down the stairs. Even though she wasn't dressed all that fancy she still looked amazing. Kim had a way of making anything look amazing on her, even sweats. I got up and walked towards her.

"You look amazing Miss Crawford." I said in a bad british accent.

"As do you Mr. Anderson." She said macking my tone.

We both laughed and she said "We'll be back around 11:00 Cade. Tell mom and dad of they're home before then."

"Okay, see you later." He said.

We then walked out the door and into my car.

"So, care to tell me where you're taking me?" She asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Come on, please?"

"No, not gonna happen Kim."

"Why not?" She asked irritated.

"Because it's a surprise and it wouldn't be one of I told you now would it?" I said slightly amused.

She glared at me as I pulled up in my driveway. She looked surprised when she saw where we were and asked, " Why are we here?"

"That is part of the surprise." I said while getting out of the car.

"Oh really?" She said starting to catch on to what I was doing.

I opened the door and said in a mawk waiter voice, "Please remove your footwear and follow me Miss Crawford."

She laughed and said, "Lead the way Mr. Anderson."

I walked into the kitdhen and was quite impressed with my work. I had little candles all around the room and table surroounding our delicious meal which consisted of an all dressed pizza and a 2L bottle of Pepsi. I saw her smile and I knew I'd gotten this one right.

She sat down and said, "I have to say Jack, you hit the nail on the head with this one, it's exactly what I wanted."

"Well it's not over yet."

"Oh really, and whay else do you have planned for tonight?"

"It's a surprise." I said before I started ingaling my pizza.

She laughed at my eating habiys before she started to eat as well. In about 5 minutes we had finished the box and moved on with the date. I grabbed her hand and lead her to the living room. I sat down and she mirrored my action.

"Now Miss Crawford we will enjoy the excelent film which happens to be 'How to Train Your Dragon'." I said as I layed down on the couch.

She laughed and layed down beside me andI started the movie. As we watched I absentmindedly began to play with her hair. We eventually began to doze off. We layed there completly unaware of my parents walking in and taking a picture and then phoning Kim's parents explaining why she wasn't home yet.

**(A/N) **And that is my valentines day oneshot for the year! This one is quite a bit longer than the other one haha :) Well, I don't have much to say so I guess I'll see you next year and you should review, I love getting reviews :)


End file.
